Darken Hearts & Broken Dreams
by Charmedbloody
Summary: One of the Tians goes away and then comes back years later to find that things change. But something is heading this way and she needs the old teen titans to help her fix this. RobinStarfire NightwingStarfire (done)
1. Finding her

**Darken Hearts & Broken Dreams**

_I remember who I used to be for so long. It only seems like yesterday that I was Robin. I could still see the face of the girl I loved even then. But time went on and we all started to grow up. My hair was growing longer almost every day. When the call came that took her away from me I was going to get my hair cut then. She was sad and crying when she packed her bags to go home. I stood there showing nothing on my face. I wanted to tell her to stay and not to leave me. I wanted to tell her what was in my heart. But I didn't tell her I couldn't tell her. So I stood with the others and watched her get on the ship and fly back home. After she left everything went down hill from there for the team. We all broke up and went are own ways. And I hated Batman for what he did to keep me away from her. So I became Night Wing to hide away from my broken heart. Knowing some how she would never come back to me again._

She has grown up since she was last here on earth. She stood there looking at the broken T that used to be the symbol of the group she used to be apart of. She let a tear fall as the memories of those she left behind that day came back to her. She never told them why she left. She wanted to see them there and to smile and have them hug her. But she pulled up her hood and walked away as she wiped a tear away. She didn't notice anyone following her. But she felt a person try to grab her purse. She turned and threw a fire bolt at the attacker's stomach. The attacker saw what she did and yelled 'Freak.' Catching the ear of the night watcher.

_I hared someone yell 'Freak.' And I ran towards the person. I saw a man trying to steal a woman's purse. She had fiery red hair and golden skin. That I haven't seen in years. I shook my head thinking of her again. I grabbed the mugger and tied him down. I stood up and turned around to face her and noticed that she pulled up her hood to hide her face. So I sighed and handed her the purse. 'I'm guessing Miss this is yours.' She nodded her head and she took the purse. She was looking at me from under her hood before she shook her head and turned and started to walk away. 'My name is Night Wing miss.' She didn't turn around just kept walking. But I noticed when I said my name she stopped then kept on walking again. I watched her walk away around the corner._

I remember going forward in time and hearing the name Night Wing before. But that mean's nothing to me anymore. My Robin is gone along with my friends as well. As far as they knew I was still back on my world. I wish it was still there. I wish I never left this place. I love it more then the life I used to live back then. I knew I had to tell Batman what was coming and ask for help. So I headed to be I knew where he lived to ask for help. I walked into the bat cave and saw Batman fighting with the guy that saved me. I threw a rock at there heads and they both looked at me. 'I could always come back.' I say softly.

_I blinked and noticed it was the same girl from before. I hopped Batman would let her stay. I wanted to see her face. I wanted to know more about her. Man I just wanted her. I hadn't felt like that since she left and went home. But that was five years ago. And this girl didn't sound like her. The one I am and always been in love with. I looked at her as Batman asked her to stay and tell her want she wanted. I listened as she told me to go find the Titans. So I left with a snarl on my face to hunt down Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. _


	2. What was then was then

I sighed after Night wing left. I looked over at Batman who was laughing at me. He offered a place for me to shower and stuff. And I went to go take a shower. Since its been a long time since I last took a shower and forgotten all my troubles for at least now. I sighed as I remembered all the fun we used to have. And the trouble they had with my cooking. Those were great times. But those times have long gone away and may never come back again. I changed into my uniform that I used to wear so well. It was different then my last one I wore when I was a teenager. And that seems ages ago. This one showed more of my outline. I walked to the mirror and sighed as I looked at my face and the scars that lay there. I thought I looked ugly. But the last time I thought that they laughed and said I wasn't. But we will see. I heard them arrive and smiled as I heard Night Wing seem to grumble. And I walked out slowly. Still wearing that cloak.

_I couldn't stand this. I hoped to have found Starfire with the others but I didn't. They all looked at me and waited for an answer. When I saw the girl walk out I pointed to her 'She has the answers you want to know and that's all I know.' It really was all I knew. Raven looked at me and laughed. She told me I didn't know much then. Well I didn't. But oh well._

I laughed as well. But I knew they were all watching me and I removed me cloak and heard the gasps and my name being said. I was smiling as they said my name. 'Starfire.' Is all they said to me? I looked over at Night Wing who showed nothing on his face. I knew deep down he was angry with me for that.

_I couldn't believe it the woman I saved was Starfire her self. I looked her up and down as I stood there showing no emotion what so ever and I had fallen in love once more. I hate it when she does that to me. I heard her talking about that she was a princess for a while and something about her world getting blown up and now she was a Queen on the run from her own sister. I blinked and looked at her. I felt sad for a min for her losing her people to her sister. But my dreams were broken when she left. And my heart is nothing but darkness anymore. And I still hold feelings for her and I always will. But we were teens when we met and things have changed for us all. Nothing will ever be the same again. And I will not let my heart be crushed buy her again. Never again._

I sighed as I saw the anger in his face. I knew I should have told them I was a princess long ago. Maybe then they would have under stood why I had to leave. And maybe then I wouldn't have broken his heart like I can tell that I have done. I'm one of the reasons he isn't Robin anymore. I know Batman has to be the other reason. I'm back now and I wasn't going back. My people were dead. And the only person left is my sister and she knew the only place I would go would be here. I want my Robin back. I want what it was like when we were teenagers again. But that life is done with. And we may never go back. I broken his dreams I can tell. And turns his blacken heart back to its golden self again. I hope to fix them some day. I hope. All we got left is hope. And that's all I got left as well.


End file.
